A trip to Hogwarts with the Doctor
by TheMickeyBolton
Summary: When the Doctor leaves Clara in the middle of Hogwarts alone who will she run into? Will things get heated? Dramione! With Clara!


A trip to Hogwarts with the Doctor.

The Doctor made many friends on his travels through space and time. One of his closest friends is Rubeus, Rubeus Hagrid. He lived in a small hut on the grounds a very special school. The Doctor would visit Hagrid as much as he could. Normally the Doctor would go alone but for reasons unknown to him this time he took Clara.

As the Doctor flicked, pulled and pressed many various buttons and switches on the Tardis console he looked at Clara and smiled. "I'm going to visit an old friend. Now don't wander too far. It has been known to be dangerous here." He pulled down a long, silver handle landing the Tardis with a vibrant show of lights and a deep boom like noise. Taking Clara's hand and pulled her along out of the Tardis doors into a field. Clara paused with shock. A giant castle stood tall.  
"Clara go look around. It's a school. I'm going to see an old friend. If you need me then… scream." The Doctor said with a smirk on her face.

With a little look of confusion Clara shrugged her shoulders and headed into the school. After what seemed like hours of wandering halls Clara came across a door which was ever so slightly open. The crack was big enough to peak in. A small peak wouldn't be too bad? Clara bent down and peaked through the crack. What she saw was not what she expected. It was a classroom but the room was not filled with lots of students. There was only one. A young brown haired girl. Sat on a table. Naked. Running her fingers between her legs. Clara's heart began to beat faster and faster. She began to feel a rush of excitement over take her body. She could not look away from the naked girl with her legs spread upon a table. Clara's breathe become heavy as she slide her hand towards her skirt. She pulled it high up, revealing that she wasn't wearing underwear. She sat squatted with her legs open and skirt scrunched up. She was wet, more than she had ever been. She took her two middle fingers and slide them from her clit to the rim of her hole. She felt tight but she liked it. Using the wetness from her pussy she lubed her fingers. She began pushing them into her tight hole. She let out a moan as she jerked her fingers deep within herself. She quickly paused. Did she really moan that loud? The girl who was now straddled over a long thick dildo had stopped. She was looking straight at the door Clara was hiding behind.

Clara froze. A muttered voice come from the other side of the door. It wasn't the brown haired girl. She was still on the table. Who was it? The door swung open. The gust from the door pushed Clara down onto the cold brick floor. She looked up. There stood a tall blonde guy with nothing but a sinister smile on his face. He chuckled.  
"Come with me" he said as he reached out his hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

Clara grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. He led Clara to the girl on the table. Her face was bright red. She was clearly embarrassed but Clara wasn't. She greeted the girl with a smile and a bite of her lip.  
"This is Hermione. We were doing an experiment. You can join in if you want." Draco said with a calm but strict voice.

Clara nodded. Speechless at what was unfolding in front of her, Clara undressed. Clara unbuttoned her tight fitting shirt button by button, revealing a black and silver laced bra which showed her perked nipples ever so slightly. She then slipped her skirt down her legs and let it drop to her ankles. Hermione bit her lip and jumped off the table. She pushed Clara, bending her over the table she just jumped off. Clara's face lay pressed against the cum soaked table just inches away from the dildo used by Hermione. Clara's body trembled with excitement as Hermione took the dildo and dripped lube down her ass. The lube trickled down the bottom of her back and slide between her cheeks. The coldness of the lube sent a shiver through Clara's body. The lube hit her arse hole. Draco growing with inpatients took the dildo and put it in Clara's ass. Clara screamed. Her legs trembled from the pain of the large veiny dildo being slide into her tight ass so fast. She stood with her knees bent inwards shaking from head to toe. The whole seven inches of the thick dildo crammed into her ass. Hermione went down and sat on the cold brick floor, body facing Draco, face up in Clara's dripping pussy. Draco gripped Hermione's hips. His face filled with the look of excitement. He pulled her closer. His dick as hard as ever slide against her pussy. Hermione let out a moan as she pulled her tongue back from Clara's dripping wet clit. Draco still holding Hermione's hips he pulled her in closer. His dick slid deep into her. She again moaned. He began moving in and out from Hermione's legs. Hermione's body began to tingle all over. With each slide he added another inch within her. Hermione's fingers were vigorously rubbing Clara's clit. Draco looked Hermione in the eyes. Biting his lip and wrapping his hands around her upper legs he yanked her as close as she could get to him. Hermiones body filled with a powerful orgasm. Sending her body into a trembling mess. Her trembling fingers ran across Clara's clit. Clara had been holding it in this whole time. Waiting for the right moment and this was it. Clara let out a scream and the tight walls of her pussy began pulsating releasing her cum all over Hermione's face and chest. With the excitement unfolding in front of him Draco pulled out of Hermione and he took his throbbing dick into his hand and began jerking it hard. Hermione opened her mouth wide. Draco jerked his dick faster and faster till his dick released a huge load of cum into Hermione's mouth. Draco let out a sigh of release.

The three of some looked at each other. Covered in each others cum they all laid down together. Draco laid against Hermione's back. His dick pressed against her arse. He gently kissed her neck. Hermione pulled Clara close and began kissing her. Sliding her tongue in Clara's mouth every now and then. Clara had no thoughts of the Doctor or where he maybe. Hermione and Draco did not care who Clara was.


End file.
